A vampire's legacy (A Hero's Legacy)
by SasukeUchiha85
Summary: Young Goku Jr. is sent to Yokai by his grandmother, Pan. But in the midst of his ride to Yokai Academy, a big vortex open and out comes, "Great Grandfather!" OC means I'm probably adding Super Saiyan 2 transformation for Goku Jr.
1. Chapter 1: Lets All Get Acquainted!

"Grandma, I don't want to go to high school!" Goku Jr. yelled to his grandmother who was disappearing from sight. "I'm only a kid you know!"**  
**

"Yeah I know but you mother asked me to make sure you get a good education!" Pan yelled back.

" Darn it," Goku Jr. muttered.

"Kid,I hope you know what you're doing on this bus. Because Yokai is -" the green, warty driver never got to finish as he stared in awe at the pool of explosions on the ground. Or, at least that's what it look like. The pool began to swirl around like if you stir something liquid. Sparks of lightning went in and out of the pool. A faint yelling noise that could only be heard by enhanced Saiyan hearing somehow reached the 1/16 Saiyan hero. The yelling became louder so even the bus driver could hear.

"Why can't I move?" the bus driver asked himself. Goku Jr. looked back to a teen cowering in fear in the back of the bus. "Hi! My name is Goku Jr. But you could just call me Goku!" Goku Jr. informed the boy. If Goku was paying any attention to the bus driver, he would have know that he was allow Son Goku, the one who caused the explosions. Actually it was Muten-Roshi's sister. (I believe her name is Baba)"M-My name is T-Tsukune Aono," the teen said back.

"Hey, Goku Jr. I haven't seen you in a while. About three months!" said a someone who looks like a child but is actually our hero. It took Goku Jr. a while to figure out who he was but the hairstyle resembles-

"Great Grandfather!" Goku Jr. finally recognized him.

"Wait, what?" Tsukune asked confusedly.

" Its a long story," Goku (GT) said as he began to laugh. Goku Jr. and Tsukune joined in on the laughing.


	2. Chapter 2:Moka Akayashi

"Well guys, we're here." driver said.

"Good. We're going!" Son Goku said.

"let's go Tsukune!" Goku Jr. yelled to the back of the bus.

"Okay, I'm coming!" he yelled back. "Wait, where are we?" he asked the bus driver who had-

"If you're talking to the bus driver,he left" both Gokus said with a dead-panned look on their faces.

"Hey! Watch out!" yelled someone on a bike. (**WHEN I SAID GT IT MEANS THE LITTLE GOKU**) They crashed and the bike somehow made Goku not only lose a lot of power but knocked him and Goku Jr. into at least five trees. Well, Goku wasn't so lucky. Let's say about 2000000 trees. How can they have that much! When they got up they saw that the owner of the bike was a girl and she was biting Tsukune.


	3. Chapter 3: Goku's fears

**Hello it's me Sasuke Uchiha85. Just so you know how I came up with that name, I am a Naruto Fanatic. Naruto was my favorite character, but I think Sasuke's sword made me think that they're both awesome. Well forget that. Right now it's story time. But I forgot to say this in chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball Series or Rosario + Vampire.  
NOW LETS GO! Bold typing=Me**

Goku and Goku Jr. were late for class. Goku was later than Goku Jr. because of what had happened to him. "What the heck is happening to me!" Goku yelled out with anime tears streaming down his face.  
"I didn't expect any other students to join this class," said a woman with cat ears in a neon color tank-top. "Well anyway you should introduce yourself."  
"Introdu- oh yeah! MynameisSonGoku,Iliketotrain,andilovetoeatalot!" said Goku saying it as fast as he can while screaming out the last part. The only thing they understood was "My name is Son Goku."  
"Oh, the bus driver told me about you. I', Ms.(**or Mrs. I forgot so lets stick with Ms.**)Nekenome!" The teacher said.  
"W-Wait a s-second. I-Is t-this a s-school?" Goku asked.  
"Why, yes it is. It's a school for monsters just like you," Ms. Nekenome answered. It wasn't the fact that this was a school for monsters that scared Goku. It was that he was at a school that freaked him out. He passed out in front of everyone making them all suspicious.

* * *

The next thing Goku new he felt better. Then he felt a sharp pain going through him. He felt stronger than ever before. But he couldn't enjoy this as foud out what had hurt so much was a needle. He jumped around the nurse's office for two minutes, then realized that it didn't hurt so much anymore.

* * *

**Hey guys I came up with a poll so check out my profile and see what it is.**


	4. Chapter 4: note

**Hey guys. I'm not updating my story until 3-12-14 bbecause I have a poll up and I need you to vote. The poll is in my profile so no extra work. Just vote and if you don't care then vote on my option "You don't care." Also I made minor changes to chapter one and two. And Super Saiyan Awakens chapter will be changed. Also poll is over.**


	5. Chapter 5 The mark of curse

Goku could feel the power rising. It surpassed Bills' own and was on par with Whis'. (**From Battle of Gods**) "Ahhg! What is this pain? Wait. My power is slipping? W-Why is m-my p-power s-slipping from m-me?" Goku noticed red marks retracting from all over his body. He then realized where they were coming from. His neck. _I wonder what's going on with Goku Jr. _Goku thought. His extra power was gone. He now was back to his weakest level in the whole series: 500. _Why me?_ he asked no one. _Wait! Goku Jr. his energy level is dropping fast!_ He sensed his great-great-grandson's energy gong down an fast. "I'm really tired, and I don't think I'll make it in time." Goku said as he began to walk. At this rate Goku Jr. would be dead already. _The only way to make it in time is to use instant transmission._ Goku thought ad put his index and middle finger to his forehead. He locked onto the energy of Goku Jr. and disappeared.

* * *

In less than two seconds Goku appeared on the battle field. Goku went from feeling tired to worried when he sensed Goku Jr.'s level is really low. He found a terrified Tsukune, a scared Moka, and Goku Jr. lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" Goku asked everyone quietly.

"Goku is here?" Tsukune said. "Shouldn't he be in the nurse's office?"

"Moka, Tsukune, get out of here now." Goku muttered.

"What! ! We can't. Don't you see that-" Moka didn't get to finish. "

"I said leave now!"

"Moka we need to get out of here," Tsukune said.

"Okay, I'm coming," Moka said. As soon as they left Goku's aura burst up, but this power up was different. It came with an evil side. Goku wanted to fight this darkness but gave in. Once he did, the side wasn't really that evil. The plan was to help Goku Jr. and to beat Saizo while not killing him. That was someone else's job. Goku wasn't like this ever before. He couldn't help but think these thoughts.

**"Oh you're that kid who passed out in class. What is school to scary for you?"** Saizo teased

"Actually, I passed out from a lack of energy," Goku stated. He walked over to Goku Jr. "Did you do this to him?"

**"Oh course I did. He was acting all high and mighty and ranting about how he's going to teach me a lesson when you hurt his friends and all that," **Saizo laughed. Goku kneeled down and put his hand on Goku Jr.'s back.

"Saizo, for this you shall pay! When you hurt my family and friends I will make you pay!" Goku yelled while donating some energy to Goku Jr.

"(cough cough) G-Great Grandfather? Is that you?" Goku asked beginning to stir.

"Yes it is me Goku," Son Goku said. "Now you wait here." Goku started towards Saizo as the marks appeared on Goku and Goku Junior's bodies. "Saizo"

"**Goku" **The aura burst up again but after to seconds it turned orange-yellow.

"Saaaaaiiizzzzzzzooooo!"

**"Um... Goku?" **Saizo said getting scared. Goku's hair spiked upwards with four bangs hanging down. His skin lightened up. His muscles all over his body grew and expanded.

"SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOO! You're going down now!" Goku yelled as he charged at Saizo. He knee kick him to the chin, heavy smashed him to the ground and finished with a combo o 5 punches and kicks, and powered down. Moka and Tsukune came back but tripped. Tsukune ripped off Moka's Rosario and her transformation began.

* * *

**Hey guys Its me. Duh. I'm writing this so what am I talking about. I'm closing the poll about Goku's strength. Also, I'm sorry that I haven't updated when I said I would. I have to catch up on the episodes. But thank you my two voters who voted yes. You have made a wise choice. I say that because it makes this interesting. One of the voters was Mrs. Trunks-Brief (I believe so?) Who owns an awesome story named A Daughter of Legend. It should be**** a Bestseller in bookstores if you ask me. Go broly's daughter and good luck. If you are wondering what those marks are it is the curse mark of Sasuke. All Naruto fans know who Sasuke is. He' tied with Naruto on my favorite Naruto characters list. **


	6. Moka the Big Bad Vampire

_I feel weird_, Goku thought. _I feel as if I am going to pass out._ Goku couldn't because he knew there was something he needed to see. (**Heh heh. Sorry guys about this but those of you that read Mrs. Trunks-Brief's story you'd be aware of why I haven't upated. Also I hate explaning Moka's transformation but I will try to get used to it. But not on this chapter. Next one I will try. If you want the details watch episode 1 on netflix like I watched the series. (If you have Netflix)**) Goku began to faint. '_So that's what I needed to ssee,' Goku thought before blacking out.__  
_

_"Moka you're-" Saizo shouted._

_" Shut up Bastard," Moka spat out. "While you're at it, you should learn your place!" Moka kicked him with so much force he couldn't breath for an hour somehow he managed to survive though._


	7. Chapter 7: After the Fight

Goku found himself in that same room that he woke up in last time. But this time he had an IV sticking into him. At the side of his bed was a little boy an inch away from his height. "Goku Jr. is that you?" Goku asked. The boy just faded away and everything went black. Next there was an maniacal laughter. "Well, well Goku. Long time, no see," a white man with a crystal chest and crystal head (on the top) said. "Frieza?!" Goku gasped. "Yes, it's me. I see you've grown a tail." "What are you doing here?" Goku asked the tyrant. "I'm not really 'here'. Yet. This is just a dream. I think it's time for you to wake up."

* * *

"Come on, Goku! Wake up!" Tsukune yelled while shaking him. "Where is he?!" Goku snapped wide awake. "Where's who?" Goku Jr. asked. "N-Nobody." Goku couldn't believe his strength levels: 99.


End file.
